It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by only-because3
Summary: A pretty girl in a pretty dress, sitting in a mess of tears. BL


Hey all! I have yet another oneshot for y'all and once again, it's thanks to Corey ( I think she may be my muse lol). So, this is my personal spin on some spoilers we received and I have to say I'm pretty proud of most of this story. There's only one part I'm iffy about, but I'm okay enough about it to post. Oh, I'd also like to say that when describing the location of Brooke and Lucas when they're outside of their hotel may be inacurate. I haven't been to Vegas in so long I couldn't remember if there was a certain side that wasn't immediatley facing the strip... okay I'm done rambling lol I hope y'all enjoy!

Brooke lounges in the living area of the lavish hotel room in Paris she booked on the flight over to Vegas. She still can't believe that she's actually there. She hasn't been so 'spur-of-the-moment' in such a long time that it amuses her a little. She hopped on a plane with her ex boyfriend with nothing but her purse after she had just given up her foster baby. But why should she care? Lucas made good company and really comforts her when it comes to all things Angie. And besides, she was rich, she could buy anything she needed while she was in Sin City.

Lucas walks into the room, smiling over at the less than bubbly brunette. "How ya holding up," he asks her as he sits down on the couch next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. She responds by letting out a heavy sigh, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I don't know why you invited me. I'm just going to wallow the whole time." He laughs softly next to her and pulls her closer to her.

"We're in Vegas Brooke. I'm not going to allow you to stay sad." He feels her nod against his shoulder but he can still sense the frown on her face. "Tell you what, why don't we go shopping? You didn't bring anything and there's tones of stores in the Bellagio which is just across the street. What'd you say?" She hesitates, still unsure and glances down at her phone, hoping that she'll hear something from the foster service but knowing it was still too soon. "I'll carry your bags for you," Lucas whispers in her ear and afterwards there's a small smile on her face.

"Okay," she says finally, patting his leg before using it to help push herself up. "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

Hours later, Brooke slips the card key into the slot on the alabaster door and turns the golden handle, walking into the clean room that will soon be littered with the numerous bags she bought on the shopping trip Lucas took her on. He follows behind her, arms filled completely with bags from Dior, Chanel, and Veneta, among others. "Jeez, think you got enough," he whines as he nudges the door shut behind him. He hears her lovely laugh and sees the dimples in her cheeks. It's all worth it now. Carrying her hundreds of bags all day across the busy Strip. Those dimples make it worth it.

"I could've gone for a couple more hours but I figured I'd let you rest," she says, obviously amused as she slumps back down on the burgundy couch facing the window that poured light into the room. She lets out a tired sigh and watches as Lucas begins to slide the bags off of his arms. It's been nice spending time with him and truth be told he really does help take her mind off of Angie's absence. But at the same time, he's also a constant reminder. He spent so much time helping her with Angie that he had practically been her surrogant dad while she had lived with her.

And just as quickly as they came, her dimples are gone. She's back to missing Angie and once more, she looks down to check her phone to see if she has any missed calls. Lucas notices this and frowns a little himself. "You're going to drive yourself crazy waiting for a call Brooke." She winces and he thinks that maybe he shouldn't have said that. Truth be told he missed the small girl too but he knew it'd take a little while before Angie got home.

But before he can start to apologize, she nods and mutters, "I know." She looks up at him with a sad smile on her face and shrugs a little. "I just worry for her... I miss her so damn much Lucas and it's barely been a day." It's eating at her slowly and surely and he needs to do something to get her mind off of the small baby.

"Why don't you go relax in the tub? It's got like a billion jets, you'll love it." He knows it's not much but it's all he can think to do right now. He could hug her, but it never seems to help much when he does. He could kiss her, but their not together anymore and he can't comfort her like that. So the amazing tub that's the their large bathroom is his only resort and he's thankful when she nods her head.

"Thanks Luke," she mumbles softly, patting his shoulder as she walks past him. He lets out a sigh once he hears the door shut and looks back just to reassure himself it's closed. Silently, he reaches into one of the larger bags, revealing a small Tiffany's blue bag. He reaches inside and pulls out the round keepsake box with a purple monkey displayed on the lid. He moves it in his hand, studying the gold rim and clasp, and the purple monkey smiling up at him.

And now, it's his turn to place a small sad smile on his face.

He couldn't stop himself from getting it while Brooke was busy across the way in a different store. He wants Brooke's children to have it but more importantly, he needs Brooke to have them.

* * *

The room's filled with her laughter and he can't stop himself from smiling. They're camped out on the huge bed, numerous room service trays spread around them, along with a few mini bottles of alcohol from the plane and mini bar. They're watching old episodes of SNL and he's thrilled that the Barry Gibb skit can still take away all of her sadness no matter what. "I_ love_ this skit," she manages to say through her laughter and all he can do is look over at her with a big stupid grin.

"Always have," he replies and takes another bite of the tray of fries they got. He notices Brooke sip from the vodka in her hand and considering the size of the bottle and her intake, he figures she's barely getting a drop. He follows, not wanting to get drunk because it never works out well for him. The last time he got drunk truths came out that should've never been said in the context that they were. And, in fear of more truths coming out about a certain brunette, he's keeping the drinking to a minimum.

Her phone interrupts the laughing and Brooke immediately jumps up to answer it. "Hello," she says quickly, an excited smile on her face. He can tell by the look on her face that it's Angie's parents and he thinks back to the small box he hid in the one bag he brought with him. Her face begins to glow and he knows that Angie's safe and home with her other family. He walks up and wraps his arms around her while she finishes up the phone call.

It's a bit awkward, the phone call. Brooke wants to carry on and on and tell Angie's mother that she truly loves Angie and would gladly welcome a visit but she worries that she'll overstep imaginary boundaries. So instead she just gushes about how wonderful Angie is and how much she enjoyed having her. She also emphasizes her gratefulness to Angie's mother for allowing her to take care of her daughter.

"She's fine," Brooke tells him once the call ends. She wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes lightly. "I heard her laughing in the background." He holds her a little tighter and rubs her back softly. "I'm glad she's back with her birth mom."

"But you still want her back," he murmurs and she tenses slightly in his arms. Before he can ask what's wrong, she walks away from him and goes back to her place on the bed, surrounded by fatty foods. He looks at her confused and she tries to let a small smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she asks with a forced fake smile.

"Did I say something," he asks and he can see her debate lying in her head.

"Of course not," she fibs, putting another fake smile on her face as she begins to mess with the hem of her summer dress. He kneels in front of her, taking her small hands into his.

"What's wrong Brooke," he presses and she bites her bottom lip softly. It still amazes him that even though five years have changed and aged Brooke Davis, she can still look like the sixteen year old he first met. That the characteristics he loves and knows are still apart of her.

She's barely drank any liquor, not enough to cloud her judgment. But the way he's looking at her makes her want to tell him the truth. The truth she's been keeping for six years from every single person she knows. "I lied," she whispers, muttering the only words she can think to say. She hates that it's just them. Before she could keep her movements hidden, any one likely to notice distracted by another. But when they're alone and so close, she remembers that he knows her too well. She can only hide the reality of everything from him for so long.

He becomes even more confused and she takes a deep breath. "There's another reason I want a baby Luke." He nods, urging her silently to continue, She recites a prayer and makes an apology to the blonde boy in her head for telling him this now. "I," she begins slowly, trying to find the right words to say. Words that will never come. "I got an abortion." She tells him the in quietest voice possible, not even sure that any sound escaped her throat.

She can see him start to ask when, possibly who but he stops. He shuts his mouth and his jaw tightens. Her words from earlier rings in his ears and he remembers the first time he heard them. "Junior year," he mumbles, dropping her hands and standing up. He takes a few steps back, looking away from her.

"Lucas," she manages to get out and she can see his face flush with anger. He clenches his fists, his knuckles turning white. She feels like she should apologize, at least to try and calm him down but she doesn't want to. He has no right to be mad at her, not now. Not ever. She did what she thought was right under the circumstances, under the circumstances he had forced upon her.

"What the fuck Brooke," he screams at her. "I was going to help you! We were going to be a family!"

She lets out a snide laugh through her tears, getting up from her seat on the red comforter. "We weren't going to be a family _Lucas_! You felt trapped and was doing the _honorable_ thing! I was going to be alone raising a baby, watching you and my best friend be together!" She's shaking she's so unbelievably mad now. She will not feel guilty because of him. She regrets it, feels her own guilt, she truly does, but he has no right to make her feel like shit.

"Peyton and I weren't together! Fuck Brooke! You know me! I would've stayed and raised our baby," he yells, more than just anger evident in his voice.

"And ruined your life! Even then I could see it in you, your greatness. If I'd gone through with that pregnancy, neither of us would be where we are now." She tries to get her voice back to normal but it's hard. Her throat hurts and it's even raspier than normal but she's just so damn mad.

"Exactly. We wouldn't be in Vegas because our lives in Tree Hill are so fucking miserable," he counters and she shakes her head.

"Do you honestly think we'd be happy?" It registers then that their voices have gone down to being soft, the yelling that made the walls vibrate no where to be found.

Now he looks her straight in the eyes. "Don't you?"

She looks down, and twiddles with her fingers. She can't deny it. She knows she'd be _so_ much happier. "I wanted so much more for you." She meets his eyes again. "So I let you go. I let everyone go."

"What gave you the right to make that decision for me?" The angers back in his voice, but he's not yelling, not even raising his voice.

"I loved you," she yells, angry that he's questioning it all.

He walks up to her, so close that she can feel his breath on his face. His eyes aren't like she knows. They're cold and she knows this isn't going to be good. "I didn't love you."

It's instant. She slaps him without a second thought. "Get the _fuck_ away from me," she growls, using everything in her to not hit him again.

He doesn't look at her again, just walks away.

She doesn't drop to the ground till the door slams.

A pretty girl in a pretty dress, sitting in a mess of tears.

A day ago, Lucas had picked her up from that position and whispered the words that only he knew would help.

Now, he's the one who's put her there.

* * *

He wanders the casino floor with a pocket full of quarters. Every once in a while he'll stop and slide a quarter into a slot machine and pull the lever only to lose each time. It just makes him angrier and he's taken to just strolling around now, trying to take his mind off of what had just happened. He had been out of line, he knows it. He deserved the slap she'd given him but he couldn't stop himself. To find out about something that big now, was like a punch in the stomach.

They'd been together since that time yet she still never thought of telling, of letting him in on one of her biggest secrets that included him. He stops again at another slot machine and drops the quarter in. He wins this time but it's an empty win so he just leaves the money he's won in the machine, passing on his wins to someone else.

He goes outside, the casino too hot and muggy for him any longer. The cool air hits his skin and newly shaved head. He lets out a deep sigh and tries to calm down. He needs to figure out what he's going to do. He can't go back to that room, for Brooke's sake, and that means he needs to find somewhere else to stay.

He turns and continues to face back and forth in front of the grand hotel. He sees the legs of the mock Eiffel Tower and lets out another sigh. And then he sees her.

She's rubbing her eyes and has pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She still wears her floral dress and he starts feeling bad again. Bad for yelling at her but still angry with her. "Brooke," he says and she looks up. He absently wonders when she managed to slip out of the hotel but then brushes it off. It's not like he was waiting for her anyway. She shakes her head, her brow furrowed in anger. She turns on her heel and begins walking back the way she came.

He jogs to catch up with her and once she turns the corner, he grabs her wrist. He turns her so she has to face him and she looks like she's about to slap him again. "What do you want Lucas? Don't you think you've said enough to me?" She yanks her arm from his grasp and tries to walk away but he wont let her. He manages to get in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulders

"Will you just listen to me," he pleads. He knows he needs to make this right. The look that she's giving him _kills_ him and he can't take it. He needs to make it right. He needs to look past everything and understand that everything they've done has led them here. In this moment.

And in this moment, he wants _nothing_ but _Brooke_.

He leans forward and captures her lip, feverishly kissing her as if his life depended on it. She wants to hit him, needs to push him away cause she's still angry. She gives in though, just for a second and kisses him back, realizing then how much she's missed it. But then she naps back into reality and pushes him away. "You can't do this to me," she yells and he looks shocked. "You can't tell me _that_ and then kiss me!"

She leans against the wall behind her, her face illuminated by the lights of the fake Eiffel Tower they stand under. Her bottom lips quivering and her lip gloss is smudged. "I can't tell you I'm okay with what you did," he tells her, looking straight into her broken green eyes. "I'm mad. You know what that meant to me considering Dan and you just didn't include me. But I'm not exactly innocent myself am I?" He takes a step forward and if she could back up she would. He's scaring her. She knows where these types of speeches lead and it confuses and worries her. He shouldn't be looking at her like that. Not anymore.

"And I'm not sure if I loved you then Brooke, but I can assure you that I've loved you every moment since then." He let it slip, the one thing he wanted to keep hidden coming out without the sway of liquor.

She lurches towards him, wraps her arms around his neck and her lips crash against his. His hands roam her back and without realizing it he's bunched some of her dress in his hands. Her hands snake down his stomach and undoes the button on his pants and quickly unzips his zipper. This isn't like her, not anymore at least. In high school she could have sex with someone anywhere, but it was hardly in a barely secluded area on the busiest street in the world. But she needs to feel him and he thinks that he might go crazy if he can't have her again.

He lifts her up and presses her back against the wall of their hotel and bunches her dress up around her waist. Her legs wrap around his waist out of instinct. She pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt, her tongue sliding into his mouth as she tries to move his pants down just far enough to get what she wants. He moves aside her underwear and without hesitation slams into her. She tears her lips away from his and moans loudly. The thought of the people running around just on the other side of the building completely escaping her mind. He covers his mouth with one hand, the other around her waist, helping him hold her up.

He slides into her again and he watches her face contort in pleasure. He moves his hand back to her other leg allowing him to go faster. She finds his lips once again and pulls his bottom lip into her mouth. She nips at it lightly before dropping it and moaning once more. She's trying to stay quiet but he's going faster and his hand makes it way between her legs, pressing on that sensitive spot that'll soon throw her over the edge.

She moves her lips to his neck, sucking on his tan skin. He feels her start to clench around him and with one last hard thrust, it's a mutual explosion under the neon lights of their fake Paris.

* * *

It's been four months since that night on the busy street in Vegas and the two adults have long since returned to Tree Hill. Brooke's thrown herself into work once more and Lucas has returned to making revisions to his next book. But today is the day for _everyone_ to take a break during the late summer heat. Haley's invited everyone over for a barbecue and every single one of them has made an effort to take the day off and relax.

Nathan stands in front of the grill, flipping hamburgers accordingly and Haley brings him out a tray of cheese. She places her hand over her eyes and watches Skillz and Fergie play with her son in the pool. She hopes Peyton will make it but she's not going to hold her breath. The blonde has been coming around less and less but she can't really blame her. With everything that has gone down between her and Lucas, Haley accepts the fact that she goes on tour with her artists now.

The patio door opens and her best friend's blonde head emerges, carrying a few boxes of soda. He has his aviator shades on and his short hair is still buzzed. He nods over at Haley who smiles in return. "Thanks for getting the sodas."

"No problem," he says, looking back over at the pool. "Is there anything else you need or can I go back into the pool." She laughs and pushes him towards the water.

"Of course, I'm the only one who will stay by the grill to make sure we all eat," Nathan grumbles and Haley kisses his cheek.

"It's appreciated," she tells him as the patio door opens once more. They look over and Brooke steps out, her chocolate hair in a ponytail. She's already in her blue bikini an exact replica of the one she had worn earlier that year with Angie. She walks over to the edge of the pool where Lucas is getting out once more. She takes his glasses off his face and places them on her own as he bends down to rub her firm, rounded stomach.

"Aunt Brooke! Your belly looks bigger than yesterday," Jamie exclaims from Junk's shoulders and Brooke laughs.

"It probably is," she responds, running a hand through his wet hair before Junk carries him back to the middle of the pool where Millicent stands waiting to catch him. Brooke turns her attention back to Lucas and kisses him lightly before walking over to Haley and Nathan.

"Is the food almost done," she asks, rubbing the soft skin of her newly formed belly. Immediately Haley smiles and places her own hand on Brooke's small protruding stomach.

"Almost," Nathan answers, laughing when Brooke mutters a 'Thank God'.

"It's all working out isn't it," Haley asks, finally taking her attention off of Brooke's stomach.

Brooke nods, a large dimpled smile on her face. Lucas comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her expanded waist. "Luke, you're getting me wet," she whines. He whispers something in her ear and Haley's thankful she doesn't hear because then the brunette giggles devilishly and turns around in her boyfriend's arms.

Brooke rests her forehead against Lucas', her belly pressing up against his. "Later," she answers him before looking over his shoulder at Jamie who's calling them both over. He sneaks a kiss before lacing his fingers with her. "Love you."

He smiles. "I love you too."


End file.
